


Lost and Found

by itsybitsyish



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, Falling In Love, Found, Gen, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Shaman - Freeform, Smut, shamen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsybitsyish/pseuds/itsybitsyish
Summary: While on one of the many quests that Saboo is frequently being sent out on, he becomes hopelessly lost; unfortunately, because of the circumstances, he must rely on Naboo in order to find his way.What happens after he lands on familiar territory is nothing like he would ever have expected.Romance and smut ensues.





	Lost and Found

The air was acrid and cold, the only illumination coming from the idiot moon and a few smallish stars.  
Saboo lay miserably on his maroon carpet, having decided to try out the new autopilot feature he'd recently enchanted it with.  
He'd been on this lousy quest for nearly a fortnight now, traveling this way and that through the galaxy. At least this time, he hadn't been stuck with Tony F***ing Harrison.  
Dennis always was sending him out on these blasted things; often for some lame reason and seemingly worthless end result, but Saboo never would say 'no'.  
After all, he probably wouldn't even be alive today if it hadn't been for Dennis' intervention way back when... Saboo had striven for a long time to forget that particularly nightmarish bit of his past. Not that it ever truly went away.  
He closed his eyes, covered his eyes with his arm, and tried to sleep.

Hours later, Saboo was surprised to awaken feeling exceptionally rested considering the situation.  
He'd felt nearly chipper. Until realisation struck that he had no idea where he was.  
Saboo glanced around, attempting to find some scrap of a clue to help him determine just where it was that he happened to be, but found nothing noteworthy.  
He sighed and shook his head.  
'Should've known better than to let myself sleep.' Saboo thought to himself, feeling rather annoyed.  
Saboo was lost. Something he hadn't been since he was a mere child. It was embarrassing, to say the least, besides being a pain in his arse.  
He had no way to tell where he was - no landmarks, nobody to ask, and thanks to having been been doused with plum vinegar as he went through a marketplace back on Schallae, no readable map.  
There was a way to get help, but Saboo considered staying lost a decent enough choice in comparison to the method.  
And, Saboo decided to do his best to work this out on his own. At least until he had no other option but to give up.

 

'What on earth are you doin'? Vince asked in complete amusement, his grin wide and his blue eyes sparkling as he watched his best friend at the counter.  
'Thought I'd give crafting a try, is that all right?' Howard asked, feeling a twinge self-conscious.  
He was struggling to make something decent out of some broken records by pasting pieces together in strange piles.  
'Yeah, all right, but what are you making? I'm not sure, but I think you're actually making it worse.' Vince remarked, leaning in for a closer look. Not that it had helped.  
Howard painstakingly finished placing another small piece on the side of the little pile of record shards before looking over to Vince, who was about to poke at the top of it.  
'Don't touch that!' Howard chided, slapping away the offending hand. 'And, I would think that it's obvious...'  
He brought a record cover from beneath the counter and putting it on top, gesturing toward it.  
'I'm making a replica of Duke Chessdon. Plain as day. Don't you dare tell me you can't see the resemblance.' Howard told him confidently.  
Vince squinted at the pasted shards, turning his head to the side.  
'You're makin' a mess is what you're makin', now get that off the counter. Dennis'll be here soon, and I want the place lookin' presentable.' Naboo's voice came from just behind them as he walked into the shop from upstairs.  
'It'll break if I try and move it now... Mind if I let it dry, say, ten minutes first?' Howard asked hopefully.  
Naboo sighed. 'Fine, but only ten.' He answered, taking a few curios off of the shelves.  
Some of the things that he sold weren't strictly legal by the board's point of view, but they weren't outlawed either. It was better to hide them while the Head Shaman was on site.  
He headed back upstairs to secret them away for the next while, and Vince's stomach rumbled.  
'Ooh, am I hungry.' He stated needlessly. That growling stomach might've been heard two houses down.  
Howard put the cap back on the bottle of paste. 'Honestly, I can't think why the stench of this stuff makes you hungry. It smells like some sort of chemical plant.'  
Vince chuckled. 'I don't know, and I can't help it!' He replied with a shrug. 'It's the same with permanant markers. I end up starving if I'm 'round them too long.'  
It was as Howard was about to suggest Vince go and eat some of the berry crumble he'd made last night, that a tall bald man with exceptionally pale eyes came into the shop.  
'Ah, Naboo's just gone upstairs. He should be back in a minute or two.' Howard greeted the Head Shaman, whose eyes zeroed in on Howard's project.  
His nose wrinkled slightly as he wondered if it was a variety of air deodoriser - after all, humans did seem to enjoy those vile things which never smelt halfway decent nor like what the packaging promised.  
Dennis gave a nod, before looking about at the merchandise as he waited.

 

 

Saboo had spent what had felt like days searching for anything that would help him find his way, though it had only been a couple of hours.  
Time is strange when you're out in the vastness of space - timepieces do not act as they should, some even beginning to go backwards, and it is impossible to gauge time as it passes because its perception becomes something entirely separate than what it is.  
It irked Saboo deeply, but he had no choice left. He would have to contact Naboo.  
You see, there is but a single method by which to contact other shamen from far away using magic, however it must be by using a non-magic individual.  
The reason being that by hijacking another shaman's mind, it is all too possible to break it - this is why the practice is solemnly forbidden and a deeply punishable offence.  
And, as there were only shamen who lived on the planet of Helvericon where the board was stationed, it was impossible to get a message to any of them.  
Which left Naboo, as he lived with two humans who would serve his purpose well.  
Had it been anyone other than Naboo, he would likely have asked for help before this point...  
Why did it have to be that lazy little squirt that would end up saving his bacon?


End file.
